


Tiny House

by banneroflupinsbones



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banneroflupinsbones/pseuds/banneroflupinsbones
Summary: Sam's watching TV and has the great idea of relocating somewhere...tinier.





	Tiny House

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was transferred over from my deviantart account!

You and Sam sat side by side on the couch, his arm around you. The two of you had decided to stay in for the weekend to take it easy—an occurrence that was far and few between in recent days. You leaned against him and flipped through the pages of your favorite magazine while Sam watched something on TV. You glanced up every now and then to see what was on, but it was a different show every time you looked. The last thing Sam had been watching was what appeared to be a poorly dramatized soap opera.

“Babe,” he breathed out, sounding awed. “Babe, you gotta look at this.”

“Hmm?”

“(Y/N), it’s a tiny house.”

“A tiny house?”

You finally looked to the TV screen and saw what Sam was talking about. He had been watching a show about people who were house hunting, but for homes that were incredibly small and mobile. You looked up at him and saw an excited glint in his eyes and a grin forming on his face.

“We need to get one,” Sam stated.

“Oh yeah?” you sat up straighter so you could talk to him face to face.

“Yeah. It would make so much sense! It would be just the right size for the both of us and we would probably save so much money in the long run if we bought one of these instead of renting an apartment. And we would be able to travel all the time! A new place every night, but the same home. Wouldn’t it be great?”

Sam took your hands and squeezed them, a huge smile on his face. His eyes pleaded with you to agree to this spur of the moment desire and you couldn’t help but smile back. You knew Sam wanted to travel as much as possible in order to try to see everything that he had missed while he was in prison. He was so appreciative of what was around him, which was something you admired because you felt as though so many people went about their days not even looking at their surroundings and the beauty of it all.

“It would be pretty awesome, yeah,” you admitted, glancing back at the TV. “Do you remember how a few weekends ago we went to that park? And you saw this random group of flowers near the path?”

“Um, yeah,” confusion coming onto his face as he wondered why you were randomly bringing this memory up.

“You stopped and looked at them for…I lost count of how long. But you appreciated them for their simple beauty, about how they could grow near the harshness of concrete and tread of hundreds of feet. You were so…happy.”

“Okay…”

“You want to see the natural beauty of this world, and when you do, you love it. And if there was anything I could do to give you happiness like when you see a simple flower or a huge landscape, I would absolutely do it. If you want to get one of these tiny houses,” you gestured to the TV. “Then let’s do it.”

“Really?” Sam’s eyes lit up and crinkled in the corners because of how large his smile was.

You nodded and he pulled you into a huge bear hug, squeezing you tightly. You turned your head and kissed the tattoos on his neck. Sam lessened his hold on you, his hands falling to your waist as he looked lovingly into your eyes.

“I love you, y’know.”

“I love you too, Sam,” you paused. “So where do we even get one of those things?”

“Honestly, (Y/N), I have no idea,” he chuckled.


End file.
